


Demon Dia Makes A Deal

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Demons, Dia is a Demon, F/F, Gift Fic, Not a Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Yoshiko gets invited by Dia to her office. Dia is a demon.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Demon Dia Makes A Deal

The sun was beating down on Uranohoshi. On the rare days where Aqours wasn't practicing for an upcoming live, Hanamaru was busy working in the library giving Yoshiko and Ruby some time alone. The pair were on their way out of the building, towards the bus stop.

"It's hot today huh, Yoshiko-chan?" Ruby said, fanning herself.

"Kukuku, someday hellfire will rain down on this mortal plane. When the time comes, will you come to serve me?"

"P-pigii!"

A chill ran down Yoshiko's spine, one she was all too familiar with. She looked around wildly, trying to spot the source.

"Good evening, Yoshiko-chan," Dia said. Yoshiko screamed and turned around. Dia had appeared behind her in a spot she knew was empty a moment earlier. 

"Onee-chan!" Ruby said, leaning forward with her hands tucked under her chin. 

"Ruby! How are your studies?"

"Hehe, they're great! Let me show you my last test," Ruby said, digging through her bag.

It was amazing how much her mood brightened when it came to her sister. When Yoshiko talked to Dia, she felt fear more than anything. Yoshiko could see Dia was giving Ruby her entire attention. Inch by inch, Yoshiko moved towards the door.

"Yoshiko-chan," Dia called. Yoshiko froze in place. 

"Yes ma'am!"

"Would you care to come with me to my office?" Dia said, wearing a scarily natural smile on her face. Dia laughed darkly, though it came off a little goofy. Not that Yoshiko would call her out on it.

Instead, her shoulders slouched. It seemed Yoshiko would be late to get home today.

* * *

The student council president's office was always very neat whenever Yoshiko entered it. Supposedly Dia was always busy working in here when she wasn't at practice with Aqours, but Yoshiko had never actually seen the woman do any paperwork. Maybe that was another one of Dia's powers. Yoshiko gulped.

Dia sat in her throne, leaning back in her seat. Despite her relaxed posture, her tone and stare were deadly serious.

"I should hope you know by now, as I have told you many times already, to cut that 'fallen angel' talk. It's not appropriate for someone in high school."

Yoshiko nodded.

"It would be a shame if more people started to realize how many of those old stories are..." Dia's emerald green eyes began to glow red. "...real."

Around the room, pools of shadows began to expand from the edges. Yoshiko didn't have to look behind her to know the window in the door was covered, as was the wide glass behind Dia's back. The absence of light was normally comforting for Yoshiko, but usually she was alone and had a video game to occupy her. In her intimidated state, she did not answer Dia's question.

"You don't want people finding out about demons like me, correct?" Dia said, frowning. Yoshiko nodded quickly, which seemed to be enough to appease Dia.

"Then let's keep it short and forgo the lecture. I have something else that may interest you, oh great 'Yohane.'"

Before Yoshiko's eyes, Dia's desk split neatly in half. From the empty space rose a red box, a little bigger than her Calculus textbook. On the front was a gray latch, made of a heavy-looking metal.

It floated in the air, spinning slowly. As Yoshiko looked at it more, she realized it was actually black with red markings engraved on it. Markings she had studied and read in her books. She was positive at least a few of them had appeared in her books, but their meaning escaped her. One looked like it said 'Security?' Another seemed to say 'blood.' Neither were comforts to Yoshiko.

In the shadows, dark tendrils seemed ready to reach out and grab Yoshiko at a moment's notice. Dia rested her chin on the back of her hand, the other crossing her waist. She was posed elegantly, leaning forward with interest. Measuring Yoshiko's reaction. Yoshiko was really only dreading whatever she said next. 

"This is my offer. As you know, demons grow in power as they gain followers. You, who already have a wealth of knowledge about the depths of this world and a hunger for knowledge about the satanic, would be a great addition to my collection."

Yoshiko looked at the box, and then back at Dia.

"Are you curious what would be in it for you? Simple... power!" Dia flicked her wrist, and out of her sleeve, a sharp blade came out. The darkness seemed to tighten its grip. "I could make you more than a mortal. You would have benefits of magic, real magic, under my patronage. Just open the box, and promise yourself to me."

Yoshiko's eyes darted to the latch holding the box shut. She wasn't quite sure what she was hearing. Sure she had heard about demons with armies of followers, but she hadn't realized Dia was such a demon. Something about all this seemed odd.

"So... am I going to help you conquer the Earth?" she asked.

Dia waved her hand dismissively.

"Come now, Yoshiko-chan," Dia said, putting emphasis on the 'chan.' "I've never harmed you. Never once used my powers for evil. I have no interest in such violence. You know my aim, I only wish to enjoy my time on this earth as an idol and as a big sister.”

Slowly, it all began to click. Yoshiko laughed. Suddenly, Dia didn't seem all that scary.

"So you need my help because you don't have any other followers?" Yoshiko said with a daring grin. "I guess I'm pretty great huh."

Dia scowled. When she spoke next, her voice cracked. She pointed the sword at Yoshiko, though the red box got in the way.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she said. "Even without followers, I have more than enough power to fulfill your dreams."

"Right right, but you need me to willingly follow your orders, right?" Yoshiko asked. The tendrils Yoshiko saw before were more visible, coiled back.

"This is much more for your benefit than it is mine, I assure you," Dia said, pushing her chest up. 

Yoshiko shook her head. She could see Dia's game, Dia probably was weaker than she was letting on.

"Sorry, but I have to pass."

Dia stared Yoshiko down, but the smaller girl didn't back down. Yoshiko was fairly sure at this point she was safe to do this. Dia exhaled through her nose. Slowly, Dia tucked her sword back into the darkness.

Strangely, Yoshiko felt a little sad. Dia looked legitimately disappointed by her refusal, and that made Yoshiko start to go over the offer.

Dia was offering Yoshiko powers. What kind of powers were beyond Yoshiko's understanding, but part of her felt like this was something she would like. Her entire life she bore this curse of bad luck and her only solace was her love of fallen angels and all things chuuni. And Dia was something of a friend.

On a whim, and nothing more, Yoshiko pulled the latch to the box and flipped it open.

She never saw what was inside. Her chest felt tight, and the tendrils shot out from all over the room into her chest. Dia leaned forward, uncrossing her legs. 

"Good decision," Dia said. Those were the last words Yoshiko heard before her consciousness faded out.

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic getting this idea out, and I'm happy with it. A lot more visual stuff than I normally do. I've wanted to do a story like this since I started writing Love Live. The idea of Dia being an all powerful demon and Yoshiko learning demons are real is so fun. Maybe someday I'll extend this (nsfw chapter 2?). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the gift Holly. Thanks Ethanol for the beta read.


End file.
